Shock absorbers are used in downhole applications to protect equipment in the well if a tool string is accidentally dropped. The kinetic energy of a falling string or other object is dissipated by a shock absorber to reduce or eliminate damage from the impact. The shock absorber typically reduces the impact on the equipment by dissipating energy of the impact in a crushable member. Such shock absorbers may simply distribute the loads of impact over a longer time period without reducing the total load borne by the downhole equipment. In view of the different applications and conditions found in various wellbores, prior art shock absorbing configurations are not always effective. Additional systems and methods that reduce the total load borne by the downhole equipment would be well received in the art.